


Ghostwriting

by purplekitte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya can't write it all himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

Step. Page flip. Step. Page flip. Step. Page flip.

"How can you do that?"

"Walk while reading? I am a ninja, after all."

"No, read that, that… indecent… material!"

"Why Iruka-sensei, this is part of the Icha Icha series' newest arc of refined, elegant, dark--"

"It's still porn! How does Jiraiya-san get away with saying these things?"

"Well," Kakashi said, not looking up from his book. "Naruto certainly didn't ghostwrite this one."

"Naruto writes them now?" Iruka went into a twitching seizure over his former student's virtue.

"Not this one. This is someone new. Too dark for him, anyway."

"Naruto did mention something about some other student of the Sandaime helping with their work."

"Sensei." Kakashi stopped short. "You are aware who the only other two members of Team Sarutobi are."

*********

"Less angsty, more creepy. Or at least florid. And more sex. Maybe you can have his brother have molested him as a child or something. More UST with the best friend. And even if he doesn't get together with the lead girl in the end, there has to be a teary, melodramatic scene of their farewell right before the third confrontation with his brother. With sex. This is a _romance_ novel, after all."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Ghostwriting Orochimaru's ghostwriting of Jiraiya's books was not the sort of training he'd had in mind when he ran away to Sound. If it had been he'd have stayed in Konoha and gotten some real erotica. More UST with the best friend indeed.


End file.
